


Hidden Agenda

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Neal asks her friend, Rhett to help bring her son, Link out of his shell. The older man agrees but not out of the goodness of his heart. No, he has something much sinister in-store for the young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> None of this could be possible without the help of a good friend who choose to remain anonymous. 
> 
> Pleas note that we do not condone any of the actions that take place through this story. This is written as a FICTIONAL piece and nothing more. 
> 
> Please enjoy. <3

 

Ms. Neal took a sip of her tea. “Link is…” She took a moment to find the right words to describe her son and his condition. “He’s innocent. By no means is he ‘slow’.” She winched at that word. She hated using it, it made it seem like there was something wrong with people who were less educated or those who had a mental disability, but she didn’t know what else to call it. “He’s been accepted to every college he’s applied to and he’s very mature for his age; as in he’s self sufficient and independent.  But I’m worried about him, Rhett. He’s a good kid, _too good_...17 and never been kissed nor has he ever had a girlfriend. Could you...I don’t know, help him out? Be a father figure, try to toughen him up a bit?”  
  
“Sure Sue, I can do that.” The man said with a genuine smile. Moments later, Link came through the front door, shirtless; his hair was still damp but the rest of him was dry.  
  
“Hi, honey. Where ya been?” She asked with a chuckle, looking her son up and down. “Boy, don’t tell me that’s all sweat.” She made fake gagging noises, causing the two others to laugh.  
  
“No, ma’am. Chase and I were down by the lake just a second ago. The sun was setting so we decided to come back. Can’t see the snakes once Earth’s lights are out.” He flashed his famous lopsided grin.  
  
She nodded. “And what were the names of the girls that were with you boys?”  
  
Link’s face turned a deep shade of red.”N-No, ma’am, no girls. Just Chase and I.”  
  
Sue shot Rhett a knowing look, pleaded with her eyes for the older man to help. “This is Mr. McLaughlin. I hope you don’t mind but he will be visiting quite often, looking after you when you’re off work hours.”  
  
Rhett put his hand out, greeting the dark haired teen, Link doing the same in return. “I-It’s nice to meet you…” He kept his gaze to the floor, his cheeks still stained with a blush.  
  
 _So innocent_  
  
“But mom, I don’t need someone to look after me. I can take care of myself. N-No offense, Mr. McLaughlin…”  
  
The older man chuckled. “Non taken.”  
  
“I am going on a vacation of my own with Jimmy. Mr. McLaughlin will be here to keep you company rather than ‘babysitting’.” She gave the man sitting across from her a discreet wink.  
  
“Oh, alright.” Link decided it was best to just agree with his mother rather than argue. Besides, Chase was going to visit his grandparents for Spring Break so at least with Mr.McLaughlin around, he shouldn’t be _as_  bored. “I’m going to get a drink then take a shower so I’ll be out of your hair in just a minute.” He said, walking over to the fridge, he bent over, grabbing a can of ‘Coke’.  
  
The older man’s eyes were glued to the younger one’s ass. It was so small yet round and perky. It was like a train wreck: He knew he should look away, that it was wrong and immoral to gawk at something such as this, _especially_  with someone so young, and in the presence of his mother no less, but he couldn’t help himself. Once Link found what he was looking for he exited the kitchen, making his way to the bathroom, brushing past the older man as he did so. Thought he touch was light and went unnoticed by the younger man, it sent electricity through Mr.McLaughlin’s whole body. Fixing his gaze back to the older women in front of him, Mr.McLaughlin waited until he heard the bathroom door shut before speaking. “I will do everything that I can to help Link.” He assured her.

* * *

  
It was early next morning when Ms. Neal departed for her trip with her boyfriend. “Honey, I’m leaving now okay? Mr.McLaughlin will be here shortly.”  
  
“Mmmmm.” Link moaned into his pillow, still half asleep. Ms.Neal wanted to tell her son to behave himself and to be polite to the older gentleman but she knew there was no need, Link was a good boy. And that was the problem, he was *too* good. Walking past the threshold, she looked back at her son who was sleeping soundly with a stuffed plush dog tucked securely under his arm. *Please, Link. This is your chance. When I’m gone please) break the law, get drunk, smoke some weed, just something, anything!)* Never in a million years did she think that she would be praying for her son to get into trouble. She sighed as he picked up her suitcase and headed towards the door. Her friend, Nancy had a daughter that behaved similar to how Link behaves but there was one difference: _Link wasn’t mentally handicapped._  
  
The older, blonde man pulled into the driveway just as Ms. Neal was pulling out, giving her the thumbs up as they passed each other. Exiting the vehicle, Mr.McLaughlin used his spare key and let himself into the Neal residence. The TV in the living room was of and nothing in the kitchen seemed to be disturbed. _He must be still asleep._  He knew there was no real reason to check on the teen, it’s not like he would sneak out or anything. Especially not this early in the day. The blonde man just simply **_wanted_** to.  
  
Gently, he opened Link’s bedroom door, peeking his head inside. As he tip toed towards the slumbering boy, Mr.McLaughlin’s pants became tighter with every step. The brunette was sleeping on his stomach, presenting the flawless, slope of his back. He slept shirtless, the older man thanked God for that. The way the blanket was draped over him made it so it appeared that Link was completely naked. Seeing as how timid and embarrassed he became when his mother asked if there were any girls at the lake, the older man concluded that Link was _indeed_  wearing some type of coverage, whether it was boxer briefs or soccer shorts. The brunette let out with a soft moan as he squirmed to get comfortable, too far gone in dreamland to sense the depression Rhett was making in the bed; the way the mattress dipped under his weight.  
  
 _He’s so vulnerable_. The older man thought, wetting his lips as he watched the rise and fall of Link’s backside with every shallow breath he took. The soft whimpers made the blonde’s cock twitch. He couldn’t take it anyone he _**needed**_  to touch the boy; to take a bite of the delicious  forbidden fruit. Lightly, he ran his fingers down the valley of the younger man’s spine, earning a shiver in response. _So beautiful._  The palm of his hand brushed against the shoulder blade, fascinated by how the bone protruded from his sun kissed skin. The youth let out with another pleasurable moan, his body leaning into Mr.McLaughlin’s touch, craving it. It took everything in the older man’s power to keep him from attacking the boy’s bare shoulder with his mouth.  
  
“Hmmm…?” Link groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and turning on his side to face the blonde gentleman, completely unaware that he was just felt up while he laid there unconscious. “Oh, h-hi, Mr.McLaughlin.” His voice was raw, his hair was disheveled, he had tears in the corner of his eyes from yawning. Yet in the older man’s mind Link looked as if he’s just been **_fucked_.**  
  
He placed his hands between his knees, trying to cover his growing erection. He smiled at the boy, his eyes falling on Link’s dusty rose colored nipples. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to tame his lust. “Please, call me Rhett.” _Or Daddy._  He watched as Link’s plump lips moved as he tried the name.  
  
“I like it.” He said, flashing his lopsided grin, his blue eyes twinkling, reflecting the morning light.  
  
“Good, I’m glad.” _Because I’m going to make you scream it all night long._  “Listen, why don’t you get dressed and we go out for awhile, get to know each other. It’s far too nice of a day to spend it indoors.”  
  
“Um, o-okay sure.” He rose from his bed and staggered to his closet, giving the older man a full view of his entire backside. Just like yesterday, Rhett’s eyes were glued to Link’s ass.  
  
“You play basketball?” He asked, giving an excuse incase the teen caught him staring from the reflection in the mirror. “It’s just you’re wearing basketball shorts and your mother told me you play soccer.”  
  
“Huh? Oh, these? My best friend chase gave them to me. My pants got muddy from the lake so he gave me these. Told me I could keep them.” A flare of jealousy sparked deep in Rhett’s belly at the mention of another male’s name.  
  
“So, you two _do_  anything at the lake?” He raised an eyebrow, trying to see just how far Link has gone with another person. Rhett made a bet with himself that the youth hadn’t even had his first kiss.  
  
“Yeah, we go swimming.”  
  
Rhett had to choke back a moan at the level of innocence Link possessed. He could feel his face heating up as he watched the dark haired boy frantically remove his shorts, replacing them with a pair of the tightest faded grey jeans he has ever seen; they had to be made for girls. Next, the teen slipped on a just as tight, T Shirt. He thanked the Lord that Link’s style of dress was “the tighter the better” look instead of the baggy two-sizes-too-big look that seemed to be in style. The youth ran his fingers through his pitch black hair, Rhett imagining his own hands running through the same dark locks as he had Link on his knees, sucking his cock. “All done? Perfect, ready to go?” The teen nodded and followed Rhett to his car.  
  
“S-So where are we going?” Link asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
“I was thinking maybe we could stop by the park for a while?” The older man had to resist the growing urge to place his broad hand onto the thin thigh, slowly creeping his fingers upward until they were dancing with the zipper of Link’s pants.  
  
“Sure, sounds good.”  
  


* * *

  
Once Rhett was parked, he opened the trunk to his car, taking out the beach towel that he stored in there. **_Towels all laid out, I could fuck you right here. Throw your legs over my shoulders and have my way with you. I’ll show you what getting fucked by a real man feels like. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you dirty little cock hungry whore._**  He was ripped from his thoughts when he saw the confused look on Link’s face. “I’m sorry, repeat that. I spaced out for a moment.”  
  
“It’s okay, I asked how do you know my mom.”  
  
“We work together, have been for quite a few years. So Link, your mom tells me you’ve been accepted to every college you applied for. Tell me, what college is your girlfriend going to?” He smirked at the way Link bit his lip, pulling his knees to his chest, obviously embarrassed at just the mentioning of girls.  
  
“I-I don’t have a girlfriend…”  
  
“Have you ever?”  
  
“No…”

 

_That’s okay because I'll make you my girlfriend._   They dropped the conversation for now and went on to talk about other things such as their hobbies, movies they liked, what Link was going to be majoring in. And a combination of small talk, in an attempt to gain the younger man’s trust.They talked for hours until the sun painted the sky in shades of pinks and reds. “You know Link, it’s getting pretty late, we should head back. I don’t like the idea of you sleeping in the house all alone, why don’t you come spend the night at my place?” He asked, nonchalantly.  
  
“Oh, okay sure.”  
  
“Great! Should we stop by your house to get some clothes or go straight to mine?” _So I can fuck you senseless._     
  
“C-Can we stop by my house, please? I won’t be able to sleep without Jade…” He said with a slight frown. Jade was his stuffed Dachshund that he slept with every night since the age of four.  
  
“You never slept without it have you?”  
  
The brunette shook his head ‘no’ and blushed as the older man pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “It’s okay. We’ll get Jade and whatever else you need.” The word _Baby_  almost slipped from his lips. Rhett drove to the Neal residence with his hand on Link’s leg, right above his thigh; the boy was too innocent naive to pick up on the older man’s sexual advances.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Ready.” Link said, his book bag on his shoulders and Jade in his arms.

Rhett looked around the room, at the Star Wars posters and the small, twin sized bed. This room could belong to a 8 year old and there'd be no difference. Except Link wasn't an 8 year old, but a stunning almost 18 year old and that made Rhett hot. He pressed a kiss to the young man's forehead. "Let's go."  
  
Link followed obediently behind him. Rhett was desperate to slip his hand into the boy's but didn't.  He got into his car first and moaned, the sweet smell of Link filling the enclosed area.  
  
"Everything okay?" Link asked, his big blue eyes filled with worry.

"Huh? Yeah. He looked lovingly over at the boy imagining his face slack with lust, drool and cum trickling from the full, pink lips. Once back at Rhett's house, the older man placed Link’s items neatly onto the faux leather couch. “You seem nervous, why don’t I get you a drink, to help you relax.”  
  
“I-I’m not nervous but yes please. Um, milk?” Truth be told Link was nervous. He had never been away from home except for when he spent the night at Chase’s house. But this wasn’t the chubby teen’s house. _No.This was a man’s house_. A man that he barely knew.  Once in the kitchen, Rhett turned his back to the younger man, hiding his actions from the cerulean gaze. Swiftly, he poured the milk and added a white, crystallized powder. Trying his best not to make it obvious, Rhett stirred the milk with his finger, in a successful attempt to dissolve the **_date rape drug_** as fast as possible.

“Here you go.” He said, handing the cup to the boy, smirking devilishly as he watched his prey drink his poison. _It’s only a matter of time now._  
  
Link asked if he could shower and Rhett told him of course, frustrated that he would not be able to shower with the young man. Palming his growing erection, his mind drifted to thoughts of kissing Link's neck as his hands traveled down the slim body that was just begging to be loved. Everything was going so smoothly. By the time Link would be done with his shower, the drug should start to take affect.  
  
Some time had passed and Link still hadn't returned. Concern ate away at the blonde man to the point it became unbearable, he had to check on the teen. He put his ear to the door but didn't hear the water running. "Link?" He called out, knocking three times.  
  
No response.  
  
"Link, I'm coming in okay?" Rhett opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle Link incase he did not hear the announcement.  
  
Link was sitting on the outer edge of the sink, dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and shirt. His hair was damp. He looked up at Rhett faced flushed. _H_ _e found Rhett's twink magazines!_  
  
"I..it..it was on the sink and..I never seen anything like this before I-" Rhett turned a deep shade of crimson red as he grabbed the magazine from Link.  
  
"I am so sorry Link! You we’re supposed to see this. I swore I put them away. " He was looking down, and didn't notice the mischievous smile on the brunette's face nor the glassy overlay in his ocean blue eyes. 

"S-so those are the type of boys you're interested in..?" Rhett  remained silent, refusing to look at him. Link slipped to his knees in front of the older gentleman, meeting the green eyes with his own. "They..they look sort of like me. Boys like that d-do this to you?" He asked, running his hands over the man's bulge. "Tell me, Mr. McLaughlin..I'm...I'm curious...When you look at those magazines what do you think of ?" The look of innocence completely washed away. What knelt before the man was not the shy, innocent boy that he had molested in his dreams. _No._  Instead, what knelt before him was a slut and nothing more.

 

Rhett wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. "I think of them moaning my name as I fuck them hard. I think of them begging for me to sto-” He trailed off, noticing Link's small hands on his waistband.

"Go on." The brunette said softly, his hands fumbling as they quickly lower them to the floor, never breaking eye contact. Blue orbs grew wide with amazement as the older man's cock springs free of its cotton prison. Link held to heavy meat in his hands, trying to acquaint himself with it.

Rhett ran his hands through the dark locks. He was shocked as he watched Link wrap his perfect pink lips around the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. "I think of them afterwards, their bodies well fucked and trembling slightly, hips bruised...."  
  
Link moaned, sending vibrations throughout Rhett’s entire body with every touch as his tiny hands rested on the man’s thighs, balancing himself. He blushed, picturing himself as one of the bruised boys. He looked up at Rhett, lapping the underside of the large cock, in love with the salty taste. Link is sloppy and inexperienced but that only drives Rhett wild.

"B..bruised..?..so you're not gentle?" He asked, no sign of fear in the question just pure curiosity.

"No Link, but I would be with you, if you wanted me to be" Rhett ran his hands through Link's hair. The innocence the young man still possessed turned Rhett on. How could someone be in such a position yet still seem so childlike? 

Link shook his head. "I-if you um..if we..do it..I want you to not hold back. I don't want you to change the way you would normally do something. I want to know the _real_  you." He went back to sucking cock like an obedient slut, completely unaware that he just gave Rhett the green light. Link had no idea when it comes to sex, nor how intense it can be. He was clueless in his words and Rhett knew that but didn't care. _Link gave him permission and he was going to take it._

"Well then..." He purred, grabbing Link by the hair pulling him up into a standing position. Finally, Rhett was able to bite Link’s neck like he had so desperately wanting to. The youth made a tiny noise, but didn't do anything else. He let it happen.

"You're mine now, boy." The blonde man growled, sucking on the sensitive skin hard enough that it would leave a mark. Link moaned, trying to pull away, it didn't necessarily  _hurt,_ but it also wasn't pleasurable either. "I'm gonna have your sweet ass tonight baby. " Rhett promised, gripping the back of Link's head by his hair, Rhett kissed him harshly, forcing his tongue inside the younger one's mouth. Every kiss caused the man’s beard to scratch Link’s smooth face, irritating it slightly.

"Mmmmmph!" Link could feel Rhett's strength. He was pushed towards the bedroom with much more force than needed. *Rhett was showing off. It was an intimidation tactic and it was working.  
  
Link started to have second thoughts about this whole thing.  _Was he really ready for this?_ He wanted it but he didn't know what it was that he wanted. Before he could protest, he was thrown onto the California King sized bed. Link squirmed at the thought of what the man said about the boys being well fucked. Silently, the brunette rubbed the sheets, thinking about how many others have been here. Little did he know,  he was the only one.

Rhett rolled the brunette onto his back, yanking down the sweat pants with one rough tug. Link's hipbones were tantalizingly close the surface, daring to break the surface of golden colored skin. Rhett couldn’t control himself, he had to mark the youth as his own, his dull canines breaking open the skin. Link arched his back and yelped in pain, trying to push the older man's head away. "Ahhh! Owie..! R-Rhett...!!"  
  
The older gentleman’s erection pulsed when the metallic taste of copper hit his tongue. "Shall we give you a matching set?"  Without waiting for an answer, he bit into Link's other hip, marking the boy as *his*. Realizing that all of his attempts to get away were useless, Link clung to Jade, crying.

"Awe, don't cry baby. You wanted this remember?" Rhett used his radio voice to calm the boy, biting the inside of his lip in order to tame himself, the image before him was just too hot for him to handle. "You said it yourself that you didn't want me to hold back. No backing out now."

"I-I owwwww..." Link’s frail body trembled as he sobbed. The boy was just too innocent looking for his own good. It soon became impossible to count how many older men he would pass on a day to day basis that would kill to see him in this exact position: His stuffed dog clutched to his hairless chest, his cupid's bow lips shiny with slava and blemish free face stained with tears.

Rhett took each ankle into each of his large, rough hands and spread them apart; feeling as if he could snap them like a twig if he really wanted to. "Now, let me have a look at you. Would you let me touch you here? Let me wreck this? " Running his fingers over Link's sensitive entrance, he smirked as Link tried to pull away. “What happened to the boy that was sucking my dick so eagerly just a little while ago?"

Link looked at him for a minute with wide, frightened eyes, before nodding, spreading his own legs even further. "Daddy.." he moaned, having no idea where it came from.

Rhett's heart skipped a beat. His mouth was watering as he climbed onto the bed, staring into the glassy overlay in Link’s bright blue eyes."Tell Daddy what you want. You want daddy to eat your precious little hole, huh? "

Link nodded, having no idea what Rhett meant but knew that the older man wanted him to agree. "Eat me Daddy..." he breathed.

"Oh fuck. Y-Yeah baby, Daddy's gonna eat you." Rhett bend down, clamping his mouth around Link's puckered hole. He lapped his tongue over it a few times before trying to push through the tight ring of muscles. Eventually he was able to tongue fuck the boy. Rhett's beard scratched Link's thighs and most sensitive of areas.

Link moaned, attempting to get away. _So this is what that means?_

Rhett held onto Link's thighs tightly, busing them as he forced his way through. " Oh no. You're not going anywhere, slut. You said you wanted Daddy to eat you. Now, be a good boy and let Daddy do his job." He swirled his tongue around, causing Link to scream at the sensation, his hips stinging as he bucked them wildly. Without saying a word, Rhett slipped a finger inside and held still allowing Link to adjust to the new feeling.  
  
The teen’s screams turned sobs and became more desperate sounding. Rhett kissed him on the forehead as he began thrusting the single digit into Link's small body. "All my neighbors are going to know that you take my cock by the end of the night. They’re all going to know how I beat your little boy pussy. You want that baby? Hmm? Of course you do. You’re my fuck toy.

Link looked up at him and nodded, biting his lip. He loved it when the older man was happy, though wasn't particularly excited to have Mr.McLaughlin's giant cock inside of him.

"Don't hurt me... please!" he sobbed in fear. This was all so new and scary. He was certain that Rhett didn't want to hurt him, but now he was not so sure. "It'll feel real good in a minute sweetheart" Rhett told him. The older man wanted Link to feel good, but something about how powerful it makes him feel when he's torturing the youth is addictive as well.

In the back of Rhett's mind he knew that he had to be somewhat gentle if he ever planned on having sex with Link again. But the boy was so fragile and he was so strong, sometimes not realizing his own strength. He's been called a brute in the past, and for good reasons too. He leaned forward, resting his forearm besides Link's head while his other hand worked his hole, pushing past his resistance, slowly inching deeper and deeper inside the new territory. Link tried to pull away but Rhett kissed him, trying to calm his nerves. He got off on Link's fear but he didn't want the poor kid to break out into a panic attack.

Link slowly took deep breaths, calming himself. He melted into Rhett's kisses and the finger up his ass begins to feel good. Then it happened. The digit brushed over a certain spot inside of him and his brain felt as if it was short circuiting from pleasure.

"Oh! Rhett... so good!" he gasped.

"Hmmm... I think I found your prostate baby" Rhett smiled, kissing the plump rosy lips. He stroked the little nub deep inside of his boyfriend, causing him to squirm and moan in pleasure.

The young boy was shaking, he placed his hand onto Rhett's arm, trying to slow him down. He wanted more but he also wasn't sure how much he could take. "Play with your nipples baby." Rhett said as he added a second finger, rubbing and pushing on the sensitive spot. "Are you going to do this every night to yourself now? Will you let me take you vibrator shopping? Do you even know what a vibrator is?" He increased his thrust, making sure to hit the spot each time.

Link shook his head, making Rhett marvel at his innocence. "Uah!" Link's breaths came faster and deeper before he clenched around Rhett's fingers, cum spraying. He gasped, his abdominal muscles spasming through the aftershocks, not even noticing Rhett pull his fingers out.

Rhett looked down at Link, who’s body was completely spent. Link closed his eyes, thinking that it's over and they could cuddle. _It has to be over right? I can't do anymore..._  His eyes flew open when Rhett pinned his wrists above his head with one hand as he aligned his cock with the slightly stretched hole. "Ready to give your virginity to me baby? Ready to officially become my slut?" He pushed his cock against Link's ass, with not enough pressure to penetrate the hole but enough for the young boy to feel how thick and powerful the member really is.

Link gave a cry of fear. _What is this?_  He thought. He started to try to back away, not wanting the cock inside him, but to no avail. His whimpers were like music to Rhett's ears.

"I can't wait to try you out," the older man's tongue darted from behind his small lips, as he observed Link's facial expressions."I hope you don't mind but I wanna take you all natural tonight, no lube other than spit, skin to skin contact." The man said, pushing his fingers into Link’s soft mouth and using the moisture to wet the tip of his dick, his precum acting as lubricant. Slowly, Rhett pushed, forcing his way inside Link's small body, watching the way his ribs protruded when he screamed. But that didn't stop Rhett. The older man pushed and and pushed. Link let out with screams like he was dying.

"Is...Is it all...Is it all inside..?" _God, please let it be._  he prayed.

Rhett laughed. "No. You're only at half way. Think you can take it baby? You want this don't you?"

Link continued to scream, but nodded. He wasn't sure at all, but he could see how happy the older man is and said nothing. His voice finally gave out and he was forced into silent agony, his face pale and wet with sweat and tears.

In the mix of his fear and pain, he wondered why he agreed to do this.  _H_ _e loves you, that's why._  

"Mmm, yeah that's what I like to see." _**Break him then rebuild him.**_  With one powerful thrust Rhett slammed inside the young boy till his thighs brushed against Link's ass. A long, drawn out scream escaped the plump lips, but fell silent once more as he was ravished by the blonde, this beast, above him. Completely broken.

Finally the older man bottomed out, his groin pressed flush with the boy's sweet little ass. Link had no idea it was possible to feel so full and it **_hurt_**. The teen whimpered as he felt Rhett shifting, pulling out. This hurt almost as much as the giant thing being pushed inside, but his throat was too raw to scream. "Aauuuuh" he moans.

"You're doing so good baby. Oh, fuck you're tight." Rhett grunted, kissing the small boy again and again, trying to calm him. He began to pick up a bit of speed, his mouth attacking one of his nipples, sucking as if he expected something to come out. "Those bites on your hips can be hidden if you pull your shorts up enough but _this. This_  is something you can't hide. neither is this." The older man sucked on Link's neck, making sure to leave a dark purple bruise. "What are you going to tell people when they ask what happened?" He smirked.

"I... I don't know..." Link spoke softly. The thought of his classmates staring at the dark hickies on his neck made him hot. It would possibly mean the popular kids wouldn't bug him about having no sex life. He lay limply on the bed, gazing up at the older man with hooded eyes. As much as the screaming, trembling Link turned Rhett on, this version was even better.

"There all going to know that you have **_sex_**. That you stripped down and touched someone." He snapped his hips forward, giving Link a hard, sudden thrust. "Are you ready for that? For them all to know you're not _Link The Virgin_ anymore? What about your mom, what do you think she'll say?" He loved taunting the young man, it fueled his power. He began to slam inside the tight heat, moaning. The sight of Link completely wrecked and with the proper bruises to go along with it. Though Link was silent, the tears still fell, but he just loved watching the older man be pleasured and knowing that he was the cause of it.

"I-I don't...I.." His voice dripped with pain, making Rhett lose control. His large hands gripped Link's thighs, cupping his hands under the boy's knees, thrusting into him mercilessly, unsure if Link could ever come back from this physiologically. This _looked_  like rape. This _felt_ like rape but it also felt sinfully good and it made Rhett sick.   
  
_But it wasn't rape right? Link would tell him to stop at any time but chose not to. He brought this upon himself. I waited for him to say no._

With a grunt and a twitch, Rhett came. Link could feel his insides fill with hot seed, which was unexpectedly humiliating. The man slowly pulled his softening dick out of the youth's body and collected some of his sperm that trickled out of the beauty's gaping hole on his finger. He held this up to Link's quivering lips, smirking as the tip of the teen's pink tongue stuck out and took it with a whimper. The poor thing was too sore to move or do much else.

Rhett realized Link's predicament and decided to take full advantage. Collecting more of his seed, he again brought it up to the boy's lips. "Taste good don't it?" He kissed Link's sweaty forehead. The brunette was shaking still, pain scorching his insides but he was relaxed. The sweet man that he fell in love with was back. He felt safe once more. He wanted to curl into those big, strong arms that held him captive just moments ago but he couldn't.

Obediently, Link took all of the white fluid Rhett had to give him, relieved that he has the whole week of spring break to heal. He sighed in content as the blonde man finally scooped him up and began to walk to the bathroom to shower. He snuffled happily into the older man's chest, feeling safe and loved, something he hasn't feel in a long, long time. 

Link hissed in pain as the warm water hits the bite marks and other injuries. "I love you Link." Rhett confessed, bending down to kiss the much smaller man. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you. Next time will be softer, I promise. It only hurt because this was deflowering. I'll teach you how to suck my cock and probably by the end of the break you'll be able to swallow my entire length."

Link nodded and whimpered. As embarrassing as it was, he enjoyed the flavor of the bigger man's seed and the prospect of sucking him to the point of him cumming was quite an exciting one. He was glad Rhett was showering with him, because he wasn't sure if he could hold his own weight by himself. "I-it's alright Daddy" he rasped, voice spent from screaming.

The taller of the two smiled, gently running the washcloth over the youth's legs, brushing his fingers over the dark bruises, making sure to clean the open wounds. "Daddy huh? Sounds like you want me to push you up against the wall and fuck you again. Take you from the back this time." Link's face flushed red at the language the man was using. It was something he wasn't used to hearing.

"W-Well you are old enough to be my dad." the teen giggled, earning himself a  _hard_   smack on his pale bottom. The rough, calloused hand colliding with the wet skin made Link cry out in pain, the slap sounding a lot louder than he planned.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rhett apologized when he saw the look on Link's face. He finished cleaning the boy and himself, gently drying the brunette off and carrying him back to the bedroom. He gave Link a sweatshirt with cacti on it that he had had for years to sleep in and kissed the top of his head before shutting off the lights.

The smaller man cuddled up next to him, his breaths evening out as he drifts off to sleep. Rhett took this opportunity to slip out of bed and grab the wrapped box with "Link" written on the top and lay it on the side of the bed next to Link.

* * *

 

The next morning, Rhett woke up and realized that Link was not next to him. He stretched, his back feeling lingering stiffness from the night before, and rolled over. The wrapped box was gone, like Link. _Link_. The older man salivated thinking about his young boyfriend, how perfect he is. After washing up, Rhett came out of the bathroom to the smell of cooking food. _Link is making breakfast?_  He began down the stares, curious if Link has yet taken a liking to any of the gifts.

Rhett reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He was met with link bent over, looking for an ingredient in the fridge completely unaware that the tall man is behind him. he was dressed in the frilly Lolita styled apron that Rhett had left on his nightstand in the box, wearing nothing else with it besides black lace panties that leave nothing to the imagination, not even the gem topped butt plug that Rhett had also gotten him, yet having doubts that he'd be able to get someone as innocent as link to put it inside himself. His eyes traveled down the teen's long long legs, spotting that he was also wearing the stilettos that he had picked out in order to complete the outfit.

"Good morning Mr. McLaughlin" Link said, doing his best to speak it in a sultry purr and shaking his pert little ass. Rhett couldn't have been more shocked by Link's behavior if he had been wearing a chicken suit and playing the tuba.

"Link... You like the stuff I got you?" Rhett's face broke into a huge grin. He kissed the young man's full lips, biting the lower one slightly as he pulled away. He smoothed his hand over Link's small, round ass, feeling a spark of lust ignite in his abdomen. "So naughty, honey..."

Link smiled up at him. "Do you have any plans for us today?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Well, I'd like some of that breakfast you're making..." the honey and salt haired man said, still surprised by how comfortable Link looked in his gifts.

"You sure all you want is breakfast?  Well, alright I suppose." the younger man said with a wink, neatly placing the food onto Rhett's plate and setting a spot for him at the table. "I'll start cleaning up i suppose." Once the tall man took his place at the table, Link left to rummage for the disinfectant under the sink, arching his back, showing off the twinkling gem stone of the plug that if snug between his plump cheeks.

Rhett so desperately wanted to take Link, right there and then, against the counter. However, he had a giant appetite and dug into the bacon, eggs and waffles the younger man had prepared, watching his movements. He loved the way the heels make Link's already slim legs even slimmer and more delicate than they already were. He finished in record time and pressed his body against Link's when he was done, nipping at the teen's ear

"Ahh! Daddy..! Owie!" Link pulled away at the nip, giggling. "Your beard tickles!"

"Oh yeah? heh, you weren't saying that last night when my head was between your legs." He smirked, holding Link's arms so he can't get away. “I see you manage to fit the plug inside. are you too sore?" He kissed over each bruise on his neck that he had made from the night before. 

Link looked at him from behind his lashes to the best of his ability. "Do I _look_  too sore?" He smiled innocently, countering his words. Rhett growled deep in his throat. He slipped his hands under the apron, feeling the youth's nipples.

"You're so pretty baby." He licked up Link's neck, causing the other to shudder deliciously.

Link pushed his ass into the older man, whimpering when the plug shifted "Ahh! Oh g-gosh, Daddy!" he was pleading now, sounding so desperate. "I want to know all about your kinks..W-What gets you going..What makes you tick. Show me, Daddy...Please. I'm a real good learner." He bit his lip, trying to hide his blush with his hair. This was all still new to him but he had complete trust in Rhett.

Rhett growled, licking up his neck again. "Well, are you sure?"

Link broke away from Rhett's grip and leaned against the sink, placing one of his legs onto the counter as well. Pulling his panties aside, the young man removed the plug with a shaky moan. "I'm s-sure."

"Well then..." Rhett said with a smirk, kissing his plump lips. The older man slipped his hands under the brunette's apron, feeling the scabs covering the puncture wounds left by his teeth. The youth tensed as the stinging sensation of his boyfriend's warm thumbs over the sensitive area registered in his brain.

"Daddy... it hurts" He frowned.

"I know it does baby, I know. Why else would I be doing it?" he smiled kindly, but there's a feral gleam in his eyes.

Rhett's words scared him but also intrigued him. He whimpered against the larger man, looking up with his piercing blue eyes. He squirmed in the man's grasp second guessing if this was a mistake.

"It..Owie!" He was not used to this type of play, he didn't even know something such as this existed.

"This still hurt you?" He ran his fingers over the abused, reddened hole. Link moaned and nodded, trying to hide the pain. He was more sensitive than anything else. "Good." Rhett paused for a moment, remembering the fat plug that had been up the tight little hole moments ago. "How _did_  you put the plug in baby?" he was curious to how Link did it, as he had not supplied lube for the smaller man. Link blushed slightly.

"I was very patient and you loosened me up..." His voice hitched with the pain of Rhett pressing on the sensitive little hole. "It huuuuuuurts" he whined.

Rhett smirked and got right next to the youth's ear. "Oh I know it does, isn't it great? And we've only just begun. But you like a bit of pain, don't you baby?" He bit Link's shoulder, thrusting two of his fingers in his asshole. The younger man's screams made him feel hot all over. "To think you're not even legal to drink yet here you are, all dolled up for me, having sex with a grown man. Can't wait for you to tell your little friend Chase about how you spent your spring break. I’m sure he'd love every detail wouldn't he?" Rhett sucked on the pale skin, causing a new bruise to form on the milky white skin. 

"N-no!" Link shuddered to think if Chase knew what was going on. He was by no means a fan of pain, but he'd do anything for Rhett. He screamed again as the older gentleman inserted a third finger into the opening, stretching him painfully wide. His calves and thighs shook from the strain of standing in the high heels and being finger-fucked while upright. He whimpered as he felt the nails of Rhett's unoccupied hand scrabble over the wounds, re-opening them. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain inside of him and he could feel a small trickle of blood from his hole run down the back of his thigh. Rhett paid no heed to this, too busy growling dirty things in his ear. To the younger man's own surprise, he found himself more and more comfortable with the pain, to the point of enjoying it to a degree.

 No... Wait... What _am_  I going to tell my mom and Chase? It looks like I got beat up!" The smaller man squeaked. He knows the sight of his slightly battered body turned Rhett on oh so much, but the prospect of talking to his best friend about it made him nervous.

"Shhh, shhh. We'll figure that out later." Rhett cooed, rubbing his thick cock over Link's well abused entrance, sinking inside the used heat with a low growl. His large hands dug into the youth as he quickly began to pound away at his frail frame, pulling his hair as he spanked him. "Tell them the truth. That you're a whore for old man dick. Tell them how you dress up in lace and heels asking to be fucked. I'll tell your mom that you're addicted to cock, sound good baby?" He smirked wildly as he watched the tears swell in the younger man's eyes, driving his lust to the breaking point 

Link sobbed from both stress and pain, his whole body shaking like a leaf. He didn’t think his mom would be mad if she knew that he and Rhett had sex, but she would be mortified to find out it involved her son being being bent over a kitchen counter and being fucked without lube to the point that a small stream of blood was coursing down both of his thighs. He whimpered pathetically and made a purposefully weak attempt to get away from the older man, knowing it would make him crazy.

Rhett grabbed both of Links hands, slamming them the counter. "Where do you think you're going? All the kids at school are going to know you've had sex but they're also going to know that **_you're_**  the bitch in the relationship." He thrust harder and harder into the small body. "How about a little breath play baby. Ever done something like that before?" He asked, wrapping his hand around links neck, gently, just having it rest there, acting as an intimidation tactic. "Sometimes people use their hands some even use their belt. Doesn't that sound hot baby?" He kissed the boy's temple.

Link whimpered, but nodded. Anything that made the older man happy made him happy. It made him hot to know that Rhett could and would use his thin body any way he pleased. The blonde's huge hand began to tighten, cutting off the air to Link's lungs. "Daddy..." he choked.

Rhett slammed into the body over and over, chasing his own orgasm as he squeezed a bit tighter. "That’s right baby. You're daddy’s little slut." Rhett clawed his boyfriend from mid stomach all the way to the bite marks, moaning as he came deep inside the poor teen. "F-Fuck." he stuttered, releasing link's throat, he kissed the youth as he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. "Are you okay baby?" Rhett asked, concerned, noticing that he was holding the smaller man up, keeping him from falling.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine" The truth was Link was not fine. He was not fine at all. Well physically that was. His legs and ass were killing him, but he was happier than he had been for a long time. His small form sagged in Rhett's arms and he wondered when the older man will invade his insides once more. "I love you" he rasped, voice just about completely gone. 

"I love you too baby. So much, I promise." _And I'm going to prove to you._ Rhett lifted Link into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. The older man sat on the edge of the tub, keeping the shaking, sobbing brunette in his arms as he ran his fingers through the soapy water, making sure that its not too hot or too cold. Carefully and ever so gently, Rhett settled the small teen into the bubble bath, using a cup to pour the warm soothing water over Link's head. "Thank you, Link" the man said with a kiss.

Link smiled up at him, the water feeling good on his aching body. "You're the best, you know?" he grinned, feeling Rhett's gentle hands run soothingly over his sore limbs. Whether their relationship was right or wrong they didn't care. All they knew was that this was the beginning to something beautiful and that's all that mattered to them. 


End file.
